Despiértenme Estoy Viviendo Una Pesadilla
by xXxRoseWhitexXx
Summary: Tuve Una Pesadilla De La Que Me Hubiera Gustado Despertar... Descubrí Un Sentimiento Hermoso... Debí Decírselo Cuando Tuve La Oportunidad... Ahora Es Demasiado Tarde/  Mi Primer Fic Publicado    Espero Os Guste :D'
1. Chapter 1

_- Pensamientos -_

_- _Hablar -

**Disclamer: **Beyblade no me pertenece. Pertenece a ___Takao Aoki.

* * *

_

~ONE-SHOT'

Que Alguien Me Despierte Estoy Viviendo Una Pesadilla

Todo comenzó cuando me quede dormido en clases, el maestro me despertó después de que todos habían terminado un examen sorpresa, eso era terrible para mi calificación, me asuste y ni siquiera quería pensar en que es lo que mi padre diría…

- ¿Cómo que reprobaste? – Decía muy enojado

- Pues… no lo sé… solo ocurrió… - No sabía que excusa poner

No sé si les haya pasado que cuando alguien saca algunas cuantas malas en un examen algún familiar suyo, les empiece a decir cuál era la respuesta correcta…

- Tyson pero si esta estaba fácil, era la "B" – Me empezaba a decir mis errores en el examen que NO había contestado, solo las puse al azar para que pensara que lo había contestado y no me regañara por que me quede dormido en un examen importante para mi calificación, aun que ahora que lo pensaba quizás no era un examen sorpresa…

- _Dios… no puede ser… si nos habían avisado que iba a haber un examen _– Era lo único que podía pensar, solo ignoraba a mi padre, no quería seguir escuchándolo… restregándome mis errores… comparándome con mi hermano…

Me había salvado la campana… en eso llego Romero y me llevo para hablar con él claro que con el permiso de mi padre, que a pesar de que estaba molesto quería disimularlo…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte porque era raro que me viniera a buscar

- Pues escuche que hay un concurso de un pentatlón, como tienes buena condición física y tu padre está molesto, quizás lo hagas sentir orgulloso si vas y ganas ese premio por el… ¿No crees? – Me decía muy sonriente además era una brillante idea, tenía que contentarlo…

- Claro que si, haya voy a estar – Decía yo muy emocionado por la idea

Había llegado la noche, después de unas cuantas horas y unos cuantos regaños, me aliste para salir, le avise al "Jefe" que quería que me acompañara, me Salí por la ventana, porque tenía prohibido salir, pero después de ganar ya no habrían regaños así que decidido fui, corrí unas cuantas calles con mi amigo "El Jefe" hasta que llegamos me di cuenta que… estábamos perdidos… la ciudad era tan oscura que no podía reconocer ninguna calle…

- ¿Dónde estamos "Jefe"? – Le preguntaba con la esperanza de que el supiera calmar mis nervios

- No lo sé… esta parte de la cuidad no la conocía… mejor voy por ayuda, ahorita regreso – Dijo mientras se iba pero yo no quería quedarme solo

Tenía mucho miedo, era una extraña sensación… como si todo estuviese mal, ¿desde cuando las calles son tan oscuras? ¿Desde cuándo no hay ningún habitante por las calles? No había ninguna señal de vida… además me sentía vigilado… Salí corriendo de ahí, corrí unas cuantas calles más, me encontré con Kai y Romero era un alivio…

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está toda la gente? – Preguntaba esperando que me dijeran que estoy loco, que si había gente…

- Ya no hay nadie… somos los únicos que quedan supongo… - Decía Kai con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, era tan frío hasta en las situaciones de miedo

- Pero… el jefe estuvo conmigo hace unos momentos, ah de seguir por ahí, hay que salvarlo ¿no? – Decía con algo de miedo por la expresión en sus caras… era como si me dijeran que era un tonto soñador con solo mirarme…

- Ya olvídalo Tyson… están muertos – Decía Kai muy seriamente…

- Voy por algo de ayuda, adelántense caminando para enfrente – Decía nuestro amigo Romero con un aire de confianza en sí mismo… me daba algo de seguridad

- Si… espero que regreses – Decía yo con algo de miedo y con alguna esperanza

Nos quedamos esperando un rato, hasta que sentimos que algo no estaba bien… por el camino donde se fue Romero se veían como un montón de sombras pero no se podían distinguir… no podíamos verlas bien, eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada, la verdad a estas alturas ni siquiera me interesaba la hora…

- Ya vámonos Tyson… no regresara – Decía Kai mirándome

- Hay que esperar un poco más – Le rogaba por solo un poco más de tiempo

- ¡¿Quieres morir aquí? ¡Esos tipos de haya nos van a matar! – Gritaba demasiado enojado, eso solo hacía que tuviera más miedo, el señalaba a las sombras que solo se quedaban hay paradas…

- Esta bien, vamos – Decía yo con mi voz entrecortada… me sentía muy mal, no podía creerlo, ¿Los únicos 2 sobrevivientes? Me temblaban las piernas, las manos… quería llorar pero sabía que eso no arreglaría nada…

- ¿Puedes seguir caminando? – Me pregunto Kai sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Sí – Decía sin ánimos de nada, pasamos alado de una iglesia, que para mí era conocida pero no le tome demasiada importancia, cuando mire para atrás pude observar que ya no estaban esas sombras… volví a mirar para enfrente y vi mi casa… no podía creerlo…

- ¿Kai? – Le hable con miedo y deteniéndome

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se detuvo, me pregunto volteando a mirarme

- Esa de haya es mi casa – Le dije señalándola

- ¿Qué tiene? – Me pregunto sin comprender

- Mi casa queda al otro lado… ¿Cómo es que esta aquí? – Pregunte con miedo

- Caminamos… ¿en círculos? – Dijo con algo de asombro

- Esto tiene que ser una broma… Tiene que ser un sueño – Decía yo con lágrimas en los ojos… ¡No lo podía soportar! ¡Esto era una pesadilla!

- No llores… hay que seguir caminando… en tu casa podemos estar seguros – Trataba de tranquilizarme, consiguiéndolo

- Vamos – Dije secándome las lagrimas de mis ojos desvelados

Cuando llegamos las luces estaban prendidas, vi a los AllStarz hay, cuando menos sabíamos que no éramos los únicos sobrevivientes…

- ¡Tyson ayúdanos! Este perro nos ataca – Gritaba Emily asustada

- ¿Eh? – Voltee a ver a Kai pero ya no estaba conmigo

Logre ver que se fue detrás de la casa, fui corriendo donde estaba Emily para ayudarla, pero cuando vi al perro… me quede paralizado… era como un Doberman pero este tenía los ojos rojos, daba mucho miedo, se te tiraba enzima si te descuidabas, lo cual hizo conmigo, pero Max logro salvarme, todos corrían y gritaban, eso solo hacía que tuviéramos más miedo… Emily logro pegarle al perro con su beyblade, solo que este no se alegro mucho y la ataco, ella lograba esquivarlo, aproveche y Salí corriendo, me gritaban queme detuviera pero no quería voltear y mucho menos detenerme…De ahí en adelante los recuerdos son borrosos, cuando decidí abrir los ojos, me encontraba tirado en el suelo, con Kai alado de mí, no quise saber qué es lo que había pasado, pero tenía que ir a ver si estaban bien, si no lo estaban iba a ser todo mi culpa… Por haber huido, ya era de día, el cielo se veía especialmente… raro… falso… era demasiado hermoso… tan irreal, seguí caminando junto con Kai, cuando llegamos a mi casa, vimos que ya no había nadie… la casa intacta, vi el cielo otra vez pero no me gusto lo que vi…

- Kai… Mira arriba – Le dije señalando al cielo

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a donde yo apuntaba, se quedo mirando horrorizado, porque no era muy bonito lo que había arriba, era indescriptible… en los cables de luz, había como algo de color carne humana colgando, como si los hubieran derretido y adherido a los cables…

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Preguntaba pero no conteste

- ¿Los quemaron? – Pregunte yo con miedo

- Vámonos de aquí – Dijo con miedo en sus ojos, la primera vez que veía a Kai con miedo… y quizás la última…

Vi a Hilary caminar hacia una casa y ahí se encontraban las sombras…

- ¡Hilary! ¡No vayas! – Grite desesperado pero Kai puso su brazo frente a mi cuerpo como señal de que no me acercara porque eso era lo que iba a hacer

- Es inútil, no te escucha – Dijo fríamente sin verme a la cara

- Vámonos – Dije sin apartar mi mirada de la casa

Pude observar que salían luces de la casa, y empezó a escurrirse un liquido rojo de la casa… tuve tanto miedo que me paralice, llore como si fuera a servirme de algo, era horrible, despiadado, era… sangre…

- Tyson muévete, si no quieres ser el siguiente – Me Dijo Kai molesto, pero no podía… estaba paralizado, el agarró mi mano y me jalo para que caminara, no podía dejar de llorar, solo agarre su mano con más fuerza, no quería que me soltase nunca, sentía que si lo hacía sería mi fin…

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunte sin soltarlo pero con un poco más de calma

- No lo sé… solo lejos de aquí – Dijo sin soltarme ni verme a la cara

- ¡Nos van a encontrar! – Grite con miedo, con desesperación

- Lo sé… ¡Pero cómo enfrentarlo! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos que es! – Grito con miedo

- ¿Vivir con miedo? No es vivir… y tengo miedo –

- También yo – Dijo sin verme

- No me sueltes – Dije con voz entre cortada

- No lo hare, te lo prometo – Dijo volteando a mirarme

El se regreso sin soltarme, entramos a un terreno baldío, hay habían unas cuantas personas, pero solo niños y niñas, no adultos, eran como 20, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido, pero cuando desperté vi que todos se asomaban por una ranura, todos tenían miedo, Kai se asomo…

- Kai… por favor no lo hagas, tengo miedo, nos descubrirán – Dije asustado

- Esta bien – Se quito y me agarro entrelazamos nuestros dedos

Sé que no era el momento, pero no podía evitarlo, en estos momentos no era sensato una declaración de amor, pero enserio que después de esta experiencia no me quedaba la menor duda de que me había enamorado de Kai… me protegía, se preocupaba, enserio que no podía evitarlo, no quería morir y mucho menos que el muriera, que me pasara todo lo malo a mí, pero que a él lo dejaran vivir, ¿Por qué me tenía que dar cuenta que lo amaba ahora? ¿Por qué no se lo dije antes? ¿Por qué? Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde todo… Cuando vi al frente estaban unas sombras agarrando a todos los que estábamos allí, trataban de huir, no podía verlo bien solo se veían negros, ni siquiera me importo, solo hasta que agarraron a Kai, pero yo no lo soltaba, ni él a mí, lo jalaban entre 2 pero no nos queríamos soltar ¿Por qué ahora?

- _No… No… ¡NO! ¡No ahora que te amo! _– Pensaba con lagrimas brotando de mis ojos, este era el fin… me jalaron metiéndome a una especie de ataúd, Kai me soltó… ¿Por qué si me lo prometió?

- TE… A… MO… - Solo moví mis labios, no hice ningún sonido, llore y lo vi llorar a él, cerré mis ojos, me encerraron y en ese momento, muchas cosas se me vinieron a la mente… aprendí una valiosa lección… No me vuelvo a dormir en clases… Luego lo único que podía pensar era…

_- Que Alguien Me Despierte Estoy Viviendo Una Pesadilla… -

* * *

_

¿Que Tal?

Mi primer FanFic publicado' :D'

Gracias a los que hayan tenido tiempo para leerlo ^^

Si pueden y quieren dejen reviews

Hasta la próxima ^^


	2. Epílogo

**~Epílogo'**

Al final me desperté, todo había sido una pesadilla nada más, pero había descubierto un sentimiento… no cualquiera ni por cualquiera… me había enamorado de la persona más fría, más insensible… mi opuesto natural… Kai Hiwatari, no tenía ninguna esperanza de que ese amor que sentía por el me fuera con respondido, era decepcionante, no podía contárselo a nadie ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué me enamore de una persona de mi mismo sexo? Kai nunca me haría caso ¡POR FAVOR! Solo haría me dejara de hablar para siempre, tan siquiera la sensación de verlo, de escuchar su voz, escucharlo decir mi nombre, eso me haría feliz, no completamente pero en parte, de eso a que me deje de hablar, él y mis otros amigos, mi familia, simplemente no podía arriesgarme, Kai ni siquiera tiene pareja mujer ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que quiera un hombre? No sé porque estas ideas me surcaban por la mente, solo estaba seguro que amaba pero no era correspondido… En el transcurso de unos días, ya no me volvía a dormir en clases, luego me entere de algo que jamás debí enterarme… Kai tenía novia, es como si todos mis sueños y esperanzas se desmoronaran, me quería morir pero tenía que ser fuerte, ni siquiera quería saber quién era esa persona, solo me encerré en mi cuarto en confinamiento solitario, llore demasiado, no sé cuantas horas, solo hasta que mis ojos se pusieron rojos y se hincharon, me quede dormido, no quería arruinar tan bella amistad, enamorarme de mi mejor amigo… era doloroso, esperaba que esto fuese otra pesadilla pero era más real que la anterior, mi verdadera pesadilla apenas comenzaba…


End file.
